Grabbed
by NeverGirl
Summary: When a gypsy is "grabbed" it means they have been captured by their potential husband. But when the gypsy leader's daughter is mistakenly grabbed by one of their enemies, verboten romance unfurls between a knight and a gypsy princess. VxF w/ RxN
1. Separate Pressures

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

><p><em>'What's so wrong with gypsies?' <em>Ven Strife thought as he stood at the very back of the rows of knights. He was a Twilight knight in training for the Kingdom of Twilight. The kingdom's main targets; Gypsies. _'Are they really as bad as the legends say?' _he asked himself as stared off into space.

_**"VEN!"**_

Ven jumped from the call and quickly turned his head back to the front where his Captain, Leon, stood.

Leon charged angrily through the rows of bound and pensive knights in training. He stopped when he stood inches in front of Ven's skittish but stiff form. "Ven! If I catch you staring off into space again I'm not only going to kick your lazy ass out of training for good, I'll see to it your father never let's you back into his castle without dishonoring your family name! _**Is that clear**_**?**"he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, Sir!" Ven yelled back nervously.

Leon straightened and walked slowly back through the lines with his hands behind his back. "Let Ven be an example to all of you soldiers of how day dreaming will get you no where but perhaps killed by one of those heartless gypsies!" he turned back around to face his trainees once again. "Now, as you know, this today will be your final day of training before you go out into the village for your first set of rounds. We'll assign you the parts of town you'll keep watch on to make sure no unwelcome travelers come into the Kingdom."

Unwanted travelers meaning gypsies. Ven's father, King Cloud, absolutely hated gypsies. Why? Ven had no idea, no one would tell him and every time he would ask, his father's gaze would harden and the atmosphere grew cold. He would never answer him, he would only go back to whatever was he was doing as he left his frustration to hinder.

Ven's relationship with his father was a bleak one, since the day his father announced that Ven was not fit to be king one day. Instead, against Ven's own will, Cloud made him train to become a knight, so he could muster up even the slightest bit of honor to his family crest. His cousin, Vanitas, was now next in line to be King of Twilight. Ven though, didn't have the slightest interest in being a knight or even king. But he'd do anything to make his father proud.

Leon finished his speech while Ven kept his composure, making everyone else think he was listening when he still wrapped up in his own thoughts. He knew they weren't going to let him help guard the town. Not only because Captain Leon despised him beyond all reasoning, but he really had no incline on how to be a well-rounded knight. He could never keep his attention on one thing for long, always being distracted by the most in-crucial thoughts It was because of this, the former prince never learned anything in his entire experience in training. Even though Leon threatened to kick him out various times in the past because of his daydreaming, he knew his father would never allow it; hoping that someday, Ven would learn.

* * *

><p>"What is your business here, Captain?" King Cloud asked Leon from his large, wooden desk inside his castle library.<p>

"Your highness, tomorrow is the day the knights I am training go out on their routines for the first time," he informed.

"I'm well aware of this event. What of it?" he asked casually; though he had an idea.

Leon sighed, becoming slightly remorseful. "I don't think Ventus is ready."

Cloud's eyes tightened, waiting for him to explain.

"Ventus hasn't passed any of his exams no matter how many chances I give him, not even

the physicals," he insisted.

Cloud put his elbow to the table and chin into his hand thoughtfully. His eyebrows furrowed, thinking of what he should do.

Leon noticed his disappointment as guilt consumed him. Cloud was not only his king, but his very good friend. It wasn't like him to have a problem he couldn't solve. "If I may, Sire, perhaps sending him on his routines with you would help him see what an honorable knight illustrates."

Cloud pursed his lips for a moment before deciding. "Good plan," he told him as he stood from the desk and slowly walked to him with his hands placed behind his back. "But I believe he'd do better if he had real knight show him the ropes," he advised, placing a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Why don't you go with him?"

Leon eyed him skeptically. "Your highness, as my king's son it would be an honor to escort him, but as the son of my very good friend, I must speak my thoughts by saying you as the father should symbolize your honor to your son yourself."

The king frowned. He knew Leon was right, but even though he was a strong and powerful ruler, he still feared the awkwardness that would surely come between him and Ventus. "I... don't think that's such a good idea..." he thought aloud before he looked back to Leon, not even realizing his gaze had turned to the floor. "You should do it, Captain. You're his mentor after all."

The captain was somewhat surprised by his king's statement. He didn't understand why he would be the mentor of his friends own son. He didn't get a chance to ask him about it before Cloud strode out of the room without another word.

The cold king did not want to have to admit that he was ashamed of his own son...

* * *

><p>Ven sat at one of the many benches in the castle garden, sighing pitifully to himself. He held a single red rose in his hand, marveling it's beauty.<p>

"Ventus!"

He turned his head around to see the duke Ansem's daughter in her favorite white dress that went just below the knees.

"Hello, Naminé," he smiled at her gleeful appearance. "What are you so cheery about this evening?"

She took her left hand from behind her back to reveal a large, diamond engagement ring. "Vanitas proposed!"

Ven gaped at the confession. "_Proposed_?"

"Yes!" the blond teen cried with complete and utter joy. "He decided, since we will both be turning eighteen soon anyways, we should get married now! Before he becomes king."

"I suppose that makes sense…" he was almost trying to convince himself. This surprised Ven, seeing as how Naminé was never one to rush into anything. She had been too shy to even meet the new prince. Now, after only seven months of being a couple, they were engaged?

And to _Vanitas _of all people!

He frowned as he remembered the time Naminé came crying to him one night after Vanitas had made a cruel comment concerning her sister Kairi, whom had been banished from the kingdom years before for losing her innocence to a gypsy man.

He shook his head from the memory, trying not to anger himself when she was so happy. But he still felt like he should say something before it was too late for her. "Namine… you can't-"

"Naminé!" they both turned to the voice behind the new wife-to-be. It was Vanitas, waiting for Naminé. He had an impatient look on his face.

"Oh! One moment, Vanitas," she called back over.

"_**Naminé!" **_he shouted angrily._** "**_We need to leave to announce our engagement to the public _**now!**_"

"Oh…" she looked back to Ven. "Sorry, Ventus. We'll discuss this more later. Good bye," she waved before she ran to Vanitas.

Ventus watched in disappointment as Vanitas put his arm around the naïve angel.

Vanitas gave one last look to Ven and frowned as if telling him to stay away from her. The yellow eyed menace knew how much Ventus disapproved of his relationship with Naminé and he wouldn't allow him to interfere. Especially since he knew the blonde already had feelings for his fiancé.

The blonde huffed in annoyance as he threw the rose somewhere amongst the small portion of the garden where the rest of the flowers grew. It wasn't enough that he knew Naminé would never feel the same way about him (she only looked at him like a big sister would look at her immature sibling) but now she was officially going to be wed to his cruel cousin Vanitas.

* * *

><p>Just outside the village of Twilight, was a dark and dim forest that no one ever crossed the boundary of. For it is told, within it, are cold, heartless and murderous beings known only as gypsies. They sneak into the village late at night, stealing anything they might need for living. They're known to kill any witnesses or anyone who stands in their way.<p>

Gypsies were nothing like the stories that came from Twilight's "noble" King. They never kill. If they did, they were banished. The women were not sluts or whores. If they lose their virginity before marriage, they were looked down upon. Gypsies were very generous, and they never stole unless they needed to.

There was a young eighteen year old girl within the clan, with short hair that fell just over her left eye. But in fact, her eyes were the most intriguing feature about her. They were an abnormal color of red, but they were still beautiful to anyone who looked her way.

She was the most stunning gypsy in the whole village.

Fuu. A simple name for the most intriguing girl. She was the daughter of the leader of the gypsies. Tifa Lockhart.

However, she never talked to anyone to ever notice these things about herself. And when she did finally speak up, it would be in less than two words concerning the subject.

On that very day, Fuu sat at the very top branch of a tall oak tree in the forest, thinking of her undecided future.

"Fuu!" she heard a familiar voice call up to her. She looked down to see her best friend Kairi. "Fuu! You need to come help with the ceremony for tomorrow!"

The princess sighed and jumped down from the tree. She began to walk back with her messenger.

"So…" Kairi started with a mischievous grin. It made Fuu wonder what she was up to. "I heard about you and Seifer's little outing yesterday."

Fuu frowned. "Terrible."

"What? But Seifer's the most eligible man in the camp right now! Surely his charms affected you a little?" she was a little let down.

Fuu shook her head. "Disgusted."

"Why?"

"Selfish."

"Oh, I understand now. I can't stand it when guys talk about themselves too much," she agreed.

"Sora?"

The violet-eyed girl shook her head. "No, Sora actually likes to talk about me most of the time," she giggled. "Even when I want to talk about him. It's like… he worships me."

"Grateful," she told her.

"Yes, I'm sure he is very grateful I left my home for him. But I didn't actually leave, I was banished. Everyone knows that…" she stated sadly.

"Aware," she put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she smiled back. "I'm more anxious to find you a husband. You're almost eighteen, you know. What about Roxas?"

"Unnecessary," Fuu scowled at her comment. Like she needed a man. Her mother never did.

"But it's tradition for a woman to marry before her twenty-first year!"

"Mother."

"I know! Your mother was the only one that never did after your father died, but I know she wants you to be happy still," she insisted.

"Very happy," the stubborn princess concluded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there is chapter one and I'm very pleased with how it turned out. I've had an itch to write this type of story for a while and now I have all the knowledge on gypsies to finally do it. I thought it worked out perfectly for this particular pairing, seeing as their personality and roles are so different. <strong>_

_**Thank you so much for reading! R&R please! **_


	2. The Ceremony

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Ventus, you'll be coming with me," the captain instructed.<p>

Ventus's bowed head shot up. "You mean I'm… going on my routines?"

Leon sighed. "I didn't spend six months training you just so you could go back and lounge about your cozy castle," he said it with hints of bitterness. "However, I'll be watching your every move to make sure you don't make me look bad as a trainer."

Ven smiled excitedly. This was his chance to make his father proud… and he wasn't going to let _anything_ stand in his way. Not even a gypsy.

* * *

><p>Fuu stood at the edge of the field, where Kairi's wedding would be taking place, staring up at the nearly set sun.<p>

"Fuu?" a familiar voice called from behind her. She turned to see her mother, in her mid-length black skirt and pure white half top with silver beads running down the sleeves. The same red eyes she had given to her daughter stood out from her outfit. "Are you going to help us set the fire?" she put her hands on her hips sternly.

Fuu sighed and followed her mother. They walked over to the pile of giant branches stacked neatly upon one another, ready to be set aflame. Fuu took an old match and scraped it across the rough surface wood, watching as it began flivkering with fire. She threw the match in the middle of the pit and watched it begin burning the bark away.

Tifa set her hand on Fuu's shoulder. "Smile," she told her, pointing to her own face as an example. "This is a happy day for Kairi and I'm sure she doesn't want a sulky princess in her audience."

Fuu sighed and gave her mother a ghostly smile. "Not sulky."

"Good. Now, go help Kairi with her dress," she chuckled to herself. "She needs it…" And with that, the queen walked back to the camp to gather more ingredients for the wedding.

Fuu's gaze turned to the tent at the other side of the field. No one in the camp was to see the dress before the ceremony, so they brought the bride's "dressing room" to the place of the event.

The silver haired teen walked into the tent to find Kairi buried within the ruffles of her enormous, white dress. "Kairi?" Fuu asked with slight concern. She couldn't count the number of times the dresses worn by their brides had them bleeding by the end of the first hour; another reason why Fuu never wanted a wedding, let alone marriage. Still, not one ever said they weren't worth the beauty.

"Fuu?" Kairi's muffled voice came from the center of the room. Yes, the dress took up half the tiny space they had left for her. "Fuu! Hi!" Her head popped up from the middle gown and beamed at her. "Isn't it beautiful? I've been working on it since the day Sora proposed!"

Fuu forced a small smile, trying to go along with her friend's merriment. "Beautiful." On the contrary, Fuu found the dress hideous! Not only was it far too large but the poorly sewn on pink trimmings hung awkwardly from the sides rather than gracefully, exposing their wrinkles. The corset had a paisley pattern, outlined in pink with a cream white background. However, this was Kairi's day and she wasn't going to ruin it with her late criticism.

"Excellent! Now, will you help me stand up?" she laughed.

Fuu giggled with her, knowing this would be a very awkward attempt. She trudged her way under the dress until she could finally spot Kairi's bare thighs still leaning onto the ground. Fuu firmly yet gently eased Kairi's legs into the air, holding her there for a few seconds until she was able to lift on her own.

"Phew!" Kairi exclaimed, wiping some sweat from her minor workout off her forehead. "That's a relief. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get this on?" she asked the princess, whom was slowly making her way out of the gown without the tearing the cheap fabric.

Both girls immediately paused once they heard the familiar wedding music playing from the trumpets outside. Fuu peeked her head out of the tent to see the brides maids making their way down the aisle with Sora waiting patiently at the end. "Time," Fuu urged as Kairi was putting the finishing accessories on her dress.

The bride hurriedly looked around the room in search of something. "Oh no! Where's my crown? I need my crown!"

"No time," the princess told her as she took off her own small tiara and placed it graciously upon Kairi's red hair.

Kairi's eyes widened "Fuu! I can't where this! It's royalty!"

Fuu gave a small smile. "Royal day," she insisted.

Tears filled within the auburn haired girl's eyes. She was about to thank her best friend until she had already been pushed out of the tent forcefully, almost causing her to fall again. But Fuu steadied her, not wanting to go through the process of lifting her all over again. Kairi was now outside, exposed to the waiting crowd at the other side of the field, just yards away from the large fire.

"Go." Fuu urged one last time before the now "royal" bride made her way across the field and down the aisle towards her long time lover.

Fuu must admit one thing about weddings; the way the brides and grooms always looked at each other as they completely ignored the person marrying them. Only focusing on their bright yet stormy future together. Fuu didn't want that though. She didn't want to fall in love. She wanted- _needed_- to be the one girl that proved to the rest of the girls in the camp that women could make it on their own, without a man.

However, her mother had warned her that every girl has their days. Luckily for the princess, there wasn't one man in the whole camp she could ever come to love.

* * *

><p>Ventus and Leon stood at the very edge of the boundary of the forbidden forest, keeping watch for any intruders.<p>

"Captain, do you suppose we should go _into _the forest?" he wondered aloud, wanting to capture a gypsy and bring it back to his father to prove he wasn't useless.

"No…! You just stay close to me," he whispered loudly, not wanting to shake up the now silent village. Everyone had gone to bed for the night, leaving the knights to their nocturnal duties. "I swear Ven if I catch you focusing on anything else besides what I tell you-"

"You won't, sir. I promise, I'll follow orders this time," he pledged to the captain and himself.

The captain gave him one last trusting glance before he looked over the corner to spot someone running fast from something, not daring to look back. A man with spiked, blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes sprinting across the brick road and heading into the forest. "Ven…?" he thought as he took another glance behind him to make sure he was still there. The alleged thief's features were strikingly similar to Ven's. He appeared to be clutching a small item in his fist.

"Help! Help!" a familiar voice rang into the night. Startling some to come out of their homes. It was the future princess Naminé. She was in tears as she pathetically tried to chase after the blonde man in her large white and baby blue cocktail dress. It looked like she had just came from a party. "That man stole my ring! Please, help me!"

"A gypsy…" Ven whispered to himself in quiet excitement. This was finally his chance. He beamed as he ran into the dark woods and after the man.

"Ven! Wait! The captain called angrily after him, but his figure was already hidden into the blackness of the forbidden forest. Leon was smart enough not to go in there without help from the others. He instantly went toward all the other parts of the village he had instructed the knights to guard, demanding them to find his king's son.

* * *

><p>Ven kept running until he couldn't even see the gypsy man anymore. But he persevered, running through total darkness to catch the one who dared make his infatuation cry.<p>

Finally, Ven could see light. An orange, flickering light. Fire. He knew he was heading into gypsy territory now and could possibly get killed. But he dismissed it with a brave gulp and brought down the branches of trees in front of him to peer into a scene of gypsies dancing around a large fire.

He looked at the end of the field they were in to see a young maiden wearing a huge white and pink dress, sitting in a chair large enough to hold her dress, despite the few ruffles that hung off the side. She wore a small crown placed neatly in her red hair and smiled at the people dancing to the music for her.

"The princess…" Ven told himself, he knew he would have to stay out of watch from her, she could call every one of her gypsies to go after him.

He looked all around the field in search of the man with the ring until he finally saw him near what looked to be the groom, seeing as he was the only one wearing a formal suit, the rest of the men looked fairly casual.

The women however, were just like the legends say; sluts. Every one of them was either wearing a skirt that exposed their whole thigh and half of their rears or a long blouse with long cuts in them that went all the way to the ends of their legs. And all of them wore their shirts right below their breasts.

Ven averted his gaze from them, trying to hide his coming redness.

The other blonde man dropped the diamond ring into the grooms hand and whispered something to him that Ventus couldn't hear.

He took out his sword, prepared to fight off any attackers. He was about to jump from the trees he was hiding behind until something else caught his eye.

There, dancing around the fire with the rest, was a girl about his age. Not just any girl. There was something different about this one, and it wasn't just her unusual red eyes, which sparkled under the fire's glow. Her silver hair was like a halo under the moon's light and her fair skin glistned from the radiation of the flames.

She too wore ripped clothing, exposing her pressed cleavage from the tight, blue top. Her body had curves where God had intended them to be.

Ven couldn't hide his blush this time, nor could he even look away from the red eyed goddess. Completely forgetting why he was there in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha so obviously the gypsy man who stole Naminé's ring was Roxas. Don't worry, I'll get to their story in the next chapter and how that situation came to be. But, Ventus finally saw his gypsy princess. What shall happen now? Lol I had fun writing Kairi and Fuu's time together with the dress. I wanted to show Kairi's preppy personality mixed with Fuu's flatness. Not that I don't love that about Fuu! And me thinks Ventus will love it too… lol<strong>_


	3. A Charming Theif

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

**_So sorry for the delay! It's been a difficult six or so months haha. Nevertheless here is chapter three. I do hope you enjoy it. This chapter is going to explain the previous conflict between Roxas and Namine from the last chapter. So unfortunately, no VenFuu in this chapter :( But I will do my best to write a hearty chapter for them next time! _**

* * *

><p>"Father Merlin! Have you seen Kairi?"<p>

"Calm yourself, Sora. She is probably preparing in her tent," the leader of the church assured the stressing groom.

"Oh, right... Waka! What are you doing?" Sora raced toward the twelve-year-old ring bearer. "You're supposed to be dressed in your suit!"

Waka rolled his eyes. "I'm not wearing that stupid thing! You're lucky I even combed my hair for you."

Sora glared at the disobedient child but then calmed himself as to not seem so frustrated on his own wedding day. "Do you at least have the rings?"

"Yep!" Waka reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box.

Sora took the box from him and clicked it open to examine two gold rings. He took an extra long glance at Kairi's ring as he grieved over it's modesty. He wish he could afford a more flashy ring with big diamonds that would be just right for Kairi's perfection.

But sadly, he would have to make do with the single, diamond that was too small to even be seen unless you were up close.

Sora sighed and gave the ring back to Waka for safe keeping. Then a thought crossed his mind. "You won't lose that will you?" he eyed him skeptically, knowing how distracted Waka could get.

"Sora..." Waka smiled innocently. "Don't you trust me?"

Sora grabbed Wakka by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to meet his face. Waka was frightened by his glaring eyes. "Listen you," Sora's tone was severe. "If I find out you lost those rings, you'll lose your head before this wedding even starts. Understood?" he growled.

Waka gulped. "Y-Yes, S-Sora."

Sora still had a firm grip on the young boy's collar before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sora turned to see a familiar face.

"Come on, Sora..." the blonde man shook his head. "Aren't we a little old to be picking on our younger brother now?"

"I don't care how old he is! I'll leave this child lifeless if he ruins my wedding!"

"Roxas, tell him to let me go," Waka begged.

"Okay, Sora, I think he gets the point," the twin tightened his hand on his brothers shoulder, causing Sora to flinch from the pain.

Sora dropped his younger sibling on the grass. Waka grunted and stood up. "Don't worry, Sora. I'll take good care of them," he gave him a cocky grin.

Sora tried to grab him again but was held back by Roxas to let Waka get away fast.

"Stop it, Sora!" Roxas tried to keep him still as he continued to try to get away. "You're getting married in less than three hours: Don't act this way!"

Sora calmed down at the fact and stopped struggling.

"Better?" Roxas asked.

Sora shoved out of his brothers grip in annoyance ignoring his question.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his child-like behavior. "Look, would it make you feel better if I kept watch over him to make sure he doesn't lose them?"

"Yes, and kill him if anything happens. I'm not going to leave my wife ringless by the end of the day," he frowned.

"Fair enough. You just go practice your vows. I'll keep an eye on Waka. See you after the wedding."

Sora nodded and went in search for Father Merlin once again. Roxas quickly scanned the forest for Waka until he finally spotted him talking to a young girl with one green eye and the other blue.

The blonde chuckled to himself, knowing all too well about his younger brother's infatuation with with ten-year-old Yuna. Roxas leaned against the tree and watched the oblivious children flirt.

"You should've seen me, Yuna! I completely knocked out Tidus yesterday with my sword!" Waka exclaimed.

Yuna had her hands behind her back listening to every tale Waka blathered on about. "You mean the wooden one?" she asked innocently.

"Yep! I pushed him down into the dirt and hit him with my sword and then he-"

"What's that?" Yuna pointed to the box on the ground.

Waka picked the box back up and shoved it back into his pocket, checking to make sure Sora didn't see. "It's nothing."

"What is it, Waka? Can I see it?" she asked curiously.

"Uh. You can't," Waka said nervously, realizing how close she was getting.

"Are those the rings?" She beamed. "Can I see them? Please, Waka? Please?"

"Uh..." Waka gulped.

Roxas was about to charge over and get Waka out of his tight position, until he felt another hand wrap around his.

"Hello, Roxas."

The blonde turned to see his former girlfriend smiling up at him.

"Oh, hi...Xion..." he blushed feeling the awkwardness beginning to set in.

Xion wrapped both her hands around his strong arm and sighed. "Remember when we were that age?" she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, sure I do. Me, you and Axel," Roxas smiled.

Xion leaned into him sensually. "I miss it..." she looked up at him with her wide, blue eyes he used to love getting lost in. "I miss you, Roxas."

Roxas was beginning to feel very hot, especially when she pushed up against his groin with her knee. Xion always knew how to tempt men. "Xion..." Roxas half moaned.

Xion gazed up at Roxas with her chin settled comfortably on his chest. She lifted on her toes and trailed erotic kisses down the side of his face and neck. "Don't weddings make you so...anxious...?" she smiled almost wickedly.

Roxas only moaned as she continued to grind against him, he was glad they were hidden behind the trees.

They began undressing each other just moments later. But before Roxas could finish what he was doing, he heard his name being frantically called.

"Roxas! Roxas!"

Roxas and Xion looked outside the trees to see who it was. Yuna's young face was covered in tears as she screamed for his help.

"I'm sorry, Xion!" Roxas whispered as they both began getting dressed again.

"Me, too," she yawned, buttoning up the last of her shirt. She was about to walk out before she felt his hand around her arm.

"Can we finish this another time?" he smiled.

"Didn't we break up?" she frowned and left with much sexual frustration.

Roxas huffed, hating how much of a tease she was. Roxas quickly rushed outside to Yuna where he found her rubbing her now both red eyes. "What's wrong, Yuna?"

"I-I...I-" she stuttered nervously. "I...lost the...r-rings..."

Roxas frowned. "Where's, Waka?"

"Roxas!" Waka called running towards him. "Roxas! I looked everywhere! I can't-"

Roxas grabbed him by his shirt collar. "What. Did. You. Do?" he asked gravely.

Waka whispered. "Yuna wanted to try on Kairi's ring so I let her."

"And Sora's?"

"I tried that one on for myself," he spoke quieter. "I wanted to see what me and Yuna looked like together. But then we started playing and we forgot we had them on and they must've fallen off somewhere but I can't find them!"

"You lost both the rings to impress a ten-year-old girl?" Roxas shook him.

Yuna's whaling got louder at the sound of his fury.

Roxas dropped Waka and began to comfort the trembling girl. "Shh. Shh. It's alright, Yuna," he pet her hair. "But Sora won't like it and I don't think we have time to search every place you two played before the wedding..."

"So what are we gonna do?" Waka asked fearfully, not wanting to be killed by Sora.

Roxas thought for a moment before deciding. "I'll just have to find new ones." He stood.

"New rings?" Waka asked.

"Yes, at least one for Kairi."

"Yeah, right," Waka folded his arms. "Where's a poor man like you gonna find a new ring in less than a day?"

Roxas scowled at the boy. "That's none of your concern, Waka. Now shut up and try to avoid Sora for the rest of the day while I go searching."

"But how will you-"

"Waka! Waka! Where are you?" Sora's voice rang through the forest.

"Better find a safe haven for awhile," Roxas advised.

"Come on, Waka," Yuna grabbed his hand. "We can hide in my tent."

"Let's go!" Waka exclaimed as they ran towards the camp.

Roxas watched them get away safely before Sora saw him. "Roxas! Where's Waka?"

Roxas shrugged. "Last I saw he was headed towards the river with Tidus."

"**The river? With **_**my **_**rings?**" he was hysterical. "Didn't you say you would watch him?"

"Hey, I got a little busy..." he grinned.

"**Busy?** Now I have to go all the way to the river to find that little bastard!"

Sora dashed into the forest, heading miles away to the river where he would never find Tidus and Waka. This gave him time to go to the village and snag a ring from one of those prissy Twilight women.

He didn't care how, but he **would** have a ring for his brothers wife by the end of the day.

Naminé sat in her room admiring her engagement ring. She sighed to herself happily. She was glad to know she would be the first of her friends to get married.

There was a knock on the door. "Ms.

Naminé?" chimed in her lady in waiting.

"Oh, hello, Olette," the princess smiled.

"You look as beautiful as ever, miss. I can only imagine what you'll look like on your wedding day," Olette beamed.

Naminé looked at herself in the mirror again, overlooking the wide, blue and white cocktail dress Olette had made for her. "It's all thanks to you, Olette. You make a wonderful seamstress, and an even better friend."

"Oh don't flatter me on the night of your bachelorette party. Are you ready?"

She walked down the stairs slowly making eye intact and smiling at everyone in the room just as she was taught for many years.

Unbeknownst to Naminé, as she was making her speech, outside the castle windows was Roxas. The windows were the only lights he saw on throughout the entire village as everyone else was sleeping. He looked through them at the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. He loved her giant blue eyes similar to Xions but held more innocence. Her hair was like a pale sunrise yearning for someone to feel its silkiness. Her skin was as fair as a porcelain dolls but softer.

Roxas quickly composed himself though remembering the reason he came to the village.

_'She's probably just another Twilight priss anyways.'_ Roxas reminded himself. He scanned over her slender fingertips before spotting the giant, sparkly engagement ring. _'Perfect!'_

Roxas grabbed onto the vines that twisted their way up the castle walls and began to climb up to the top balcony.

After Naminé had made her speech, music began to play and all the men held their women closely as they all danced.

Naminé sat down at one if the back tables and watched the happy couples dance gaily with each other. She sighed, sad that Vanitas couldn't come, she knew he was a busy prince with numerous responsibilities. But there were times she wished he could tell her what they were. She knew though that it was forbade for anyone to know a future kings duties, even the future queen.

Once Roxas reached the balcony, he quietly made his way into the room. He could here the music downstairs, he knew he'd have to be quick.

Naminé stood from her chair and made her way back up to her bedroom to be alone for a while.

Roxas sifted through the jewelry boxes on the vanity with no avail, all the girl had were a few necklaces and bracelets. Must not be a flashy girl after all he thought.

Naminé entered her room to find a man going through her jewelry. She gasped fearfully.

Roxas turned to see the startled girl, but was caught by surprise when her features suddenly turned to a smile.

"Ventus!" she wrapped her arms around him and sighed comfortable in his arms "I'm so relieved it's only you, I thought you were a stranger."

"Oh. Right, well it's just me," Roxas chuckled nervously in his bizarre position. He had no idea who this Ventus was but he'd play along if it meant being held by such a beautiful girl.

Naminé looked back up at him quizzically. "Aren't you supposed to be on your rounds tonight?"

" I skipped so I could be here with you, my angel," Roxas grinned as he played with a strand of her hair. He assumed by the way she was holding him, this Ventus person she had mistaken him for was her lover.

Naminé's breath hitched from his closeness. "V-Ventus...?"

Roxas tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer. He cupped her chin in his hand to kiss her pink, plump lips.

Naminé was blushing madly. This could not be Ventus. Ventus would never act this way with her.

Before Naminé could make sense of anything, Roxas pulled her in for a long kiss. His tongue immediately snaked its way onto her lips to demand entrance which Naminé naively obeyed. She could help the small moan that made its way out her throat. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and pushed away, definitely knowing this was not Ventus.

Naminé made her way out of his grasp and slapped him hard. "**Who are you?**"

Roxas grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. He knelt his lips down to her ear and whispered "A desperate man who needs a favor." His other hand snaked it's way down her left arm to her finger.

Tears filled the princess' eyes as she could only imagine the things he'd want from her. Feeling her tears spill onto the hand that was keeping her mouth shut, he whispered again. "Don't worry, miss. I'm a gentleman. I would never hurt an innocent soul. Especially one as beautiful as you."

He wrapped his hand around hers and kissed her cheek. He loved the way no girl could resist his charm. Oh how he loved to toy with women's emotions. Once he heard her uncontrollable moan again, he replaced his hand over her mouth with his own. His tongue played with hers once again. She wasn't a very skilled kisser but he too couldn't hold back his own moan as he continued to fiddle with her unwanted desire.

As he distracted her, his fingers grasped hold of her ring and gently plucked it right off her finger.

Once he pulled away, he smiled at her innocent whine for more. Naminé slowly batted her eyes open to look at the man who charmed her so quickly. Roxas placed one more kiss on her cheek and whispered "Thanks." before he let her go and jumped off the balcony.

Naminé got ahold of herself and ran to the side of the balcony. She looked over the ledge to see him climbing down the vines before she finally noticed her ringless finger. "WAIT!" she screamed. "PLEASE! Come back! PLEASE!" she begged.

Olette ran into the room after hearing her scream. "Naminé! What's wrong-" before she could even finish her question the princess raced out of the room, down the stairs and out the door in attempt to stop the mysterious man.

"Help! Help! That man stole my ring! Please! Help!" she cried desperately.

But it was all too late. The man ran off into the forbidden forest.

Naminé fell to the ground and sobbed. She felt so guilty. Not only had the now obvious gypsy man stolen her ring, but he'd already stolen her heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well? Did I disappoint? Haha I hope you Roxamine fans enjoyed this chapter,. I tried to make it sound as steamy as possible and I have faith it didn't come out too awkward haha! Sorry about the lack of VenFuu in this chapter :( But no worries! I'll get to their story soon!<em>**

**_As for the long haitus, my sister passed away a few months ago and it's been a hard year. I'm beginning to heal though and expect to be writing more soon! Thank you for your patience. Please leave me some feedback(:_**


	4. Grabbing

Roxas sprinted through the forest and finally made it back to the camp. He knew he had already missed the wedding but hopefully Sora would forgive him once he saw how dazzling Kairi's new ring was. He was completely out of breath and thought he'd pass out soon.

"Roxas! _**Where the hell have you been?**_ The wedding was over an hour ago and I couldn't give Kairi her ring yet! I had to tell the people that the ring bearer went missing! Kairi was furious!" Sora shouted.

"Really?" He questioned as he looked over at Kairi beaming from a big chair as the rest of the gypsies danced around the fire for her. "She doesn't look furious."

"Kairi loves attention," he concluded. "Now where the hell is Waka?"

"Don't worry about him. Here, I got you a ring for Kairi." Roxas gave Sora the ring that he kept tightly in his balled up fist the entire time.

Sora examined it's beauty in awe but then frowned suddenly. "How'd you get this?"

Roxas shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Sora was about to inquire more but then stopped himself. "No, I suppose not…"

"Good. Now go give Kairi her ring," he pushed Sora towards Kairi.

When Sora was gone, Roxas wiped the sweat off his forehead, exhausted from running so hard. He exhaled loudly and dragged his back against one of the large trees until his body hit the ground.

He wanted to take a short nap before he heard his best friend's voice above him. "Wow, Roxas. You look awful, and at your brother's wedding, too?" He shook his head in disapproval. "Shame you wouldn't at least wash the sweat off your face."

The blonde frowned. "Shut up, Axel. You don't know what I had to do today."

"I'd ask, but right now, I don't really care. I've been looking for you all night."

"Why's that?" Roxas wondered.

"Because I need a wingman before the grabbing begins," Axel smiled mischievously.

"Forget it, Axel. I'm not really in the mood tonight…"

"Suit yourself. I've got my eye on Larxene," he stared at her with his crooked smile that always appeared before something rogue happened.

Luckily, being rogue was kind of the point of grabbing. Grabbing is the act of snatching a beautiful girl up in your arms and carrying her away. If a girl is grabbed, she must at least spend a week with the man that grabbed her to see if he's right for her. If not, they have the choice to move on. That's the beauty of being an independent gypsy. Freedom.

After Axel had left him be, Roxas went back to resting until he had finally fallen asleep.

XXXXXXX

Ventus continued to stare at the mysterious red eyed girl. She danced beautifully, but in a different way the other girls from the kingdom danced. These girls swung their hips, and added a zest to the fast music he'd never seen before. But the way this girl was doing it nearly aroused him.

Ventus finally shook out of his trance and focused his attention back on the matter at hand. He was about to jump from the bushes before he heard someone make an announcement.

It was another woman with red eyes but she had long, black hair and seemed to be fairly older than the other girl. She too wore a crown in her hair, Ven guessed she was the queen.

"Alright, everybody. It's time to start the grabbing. Men," she snapped her fingers as if signaling all the gypsy men. "You know what to do," she laughed as she turned her back and walked away.

Ven wondered what was going on. But before he knew it, the gypsy men were sprinting towards the woman with crazy looks in their eyes. Ven became fearful for the women.

His eyes searched back for the red eyed girl from before. He finally spotted her off in the distance of the field, walking away casually from the madness. He was glad she got away, but why was she so calm when her people were practically being kidnapped?

XXXXXXX

Fuu hated grabbing. She thought it was utterly stupid. All those other girls looked so pathetic being carried away by aroused men. Fuu scoffed at the idea. Although it was a completely harmless event, she still found it humiliating. She swore to herself that if a man even _dared_ to grab her she would kill him, or at least make sure he'd _never_ do it again.

Little did she know, Seifer was keeping a close eye on her.

XXXXXXX

Ven became concerned when he noticed a tall, blonde man, lurking behind the girl. He grew angry.

'_Wait, why am I upset? She's a gypsy! I shouldn't give any pity for her!' _the knight scolded himself for caring. He calmed himself and went back to searching for the man that stole Namine's ring. He finally spotted him sitting under a tree. He appeared to be sleeping. _'How can these people be so calm about this?!'_

Disregarding the entire event before him, he took advantage of all the distractions and made his way toward the tree the thief was sitting under. Ventus now stood directly behind the tree and the man's sleeping figure.

Ven stopped for a moment to take in the similarities between the thief and him. The resemblance was so uncanny he may be mistaken for a doppelganger.

Ven dismissed it though once he remembered the way this monster made Namine cry. He knew he could never be like that.

Ventus raised his sword to smite the man in his sleep.

Until something else stopped him.

XXXXXXXX

Fuu was screaming, kicking and practically throwing a tantrum as Siefer carried her away. The bastard had grabbed her when she didn't even notice. She was so furious.

"No use in screaming, dearest. You've been grabbed so you're mine now."

Fuu scoffed. _**"Never!" **_she shrieked.

XXXXXXXXX

Once Ventus heard the screams and realized it was from the red eyed girl. He quickly forgot about the thief and sprinted towards them, not caring if the other gypsies saw anymore. His mind was too focused on keeping this beautiful stranger safe.

Once Ventus got to the man, he raised his sword and brought it down upon the man's arm, leaving a deep gash.

The kidnapper shrieked from the pain, dropping the girl.

Fuu landed on her bottom with a grunt. Before she could say anything though, the strange man that "saved" her threw her over his shoulder and ran her deep into the forest. Now Fuu was angry, luckily this man wasn't as strong as Siefer. She took all her energy and kneed him straight in the gut, where he then dropped her again and fell over clutching his abdomen.

Fuu stood up and beat him while he was down on the ground, sending kicks, punches and everything in between towards his body. By the time she was done and out of breath, the man looked horrible. He now had a busted lip, both eyes already swollen, and she wasn't quite sure but she could have sworn she heard a few crunches while she was beating him.

Before Ventus could ask why in hell she would do this to him for trying to save her, he blacked out.

XXXXX

_**So, there's the grabbing scene(: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks! ((:**_


	5. Day 1

Fuu stood above the man breathing heavily from all the strength she had used up. She stared down at the man. "Roxas?" she whispered. She knew he couldn't hear her anymore, but how come he would try and grab _her?_ They never showed any interest in each other ever! She did know, however, how much spite Roxas had for Seifer, maybe he did it for his own self…

"Fuu!" Kairi ran toward her as best she could while holding her huge dress. The rest of the gypsies following behind her (the grabbing completely out of mind). "Fuu! I heard you scream are you okay?" the bride threw her arms around her best friend squeezing her.

Fuu choked from her tight hold. "Fine."

"What happened?"

"Grabbed," she frowned.

"Is that why you almost took Seifer's arm off?" Kairi shrieked.

"Not me," Fuu defended herself before she turned and pointed to the passed out blonde behind her. "Him."

Kairi gasped. "Oh my gosh! Roxas!" she ran to his aid.

"What?" a male voice asked behind them.

Everyone turned to see Roxas rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

All the gypsies had their mouth agape as they all looked from Roxas to the bloody man on the ground.

"R-Roxas… how-" Kairi stuttered before she was cut off.

"Alright, alright, what seems to be the problem here?" Tifa asked as she made her way through the crowd.

"Fuu was grabbed by Seifer but then this man nearly took off Seifer's arm and then _he_ grabbed Fuu," Kairi explained.

"_**Wasn't grabbed!"**_ Fuu shouted as she refused to be tied down to anyone, even if it was just for a week.

Tifa raised her hand to stop the commotion. "I don't care. There is an injured man on the ground. We need to get him taken care of before his wounds get infected."

"But, Queen Tifa…" Roxas stopped as he knelt before the man. "He's a _knight_," he informed as he showed everyone the Twilight crest engraved onto his sword.

A series of gasps and loud whispers came from the rest of the gypsies.

"Oh my god! You don't think he was trying to kill Fuu, do you?" Kairi had tears welling in her eyes at the thought of it.

"No matter," Tifa frowned. "I will not let this man die on our hands. We will be hospitable until he is well again. Roxas, will you take him to father Merlin? He'll know what to do."

Roxas nodded and threw the man over his shoulder to take him back to the campsite.

Tifa turned back to everyone else. "Alright, everyone! Nothing more to see here. Everything's been taken care of. Go back to the camp, I think we've celebrated enough for one night."

Fuu turned to walk back with everyone else before she felt someone tug on the back of her shirt. "Not you, Fuu." Her mother said sternly.

Fuu sighed, knowing well of the lecture her mother was about to give her.

"Fuu, you are a _princess. _You are supposed to set an example for our people. Grabbed or not, we do not bring harm upon anyone."

"Self defense."

"Did he hurt you?"

Fuu remained silent.

"Precisely. Fuu, I personally think you owe this man. So that's why I've decided you will be nursing him alongside father Merlin until he is well again."

Fuu was completely shocked by her mother's idea. She was about to protest before her mother held up a hand to stop her.

"I will hear nothing more of this. Go take of him."

XXXXXXXXX

Ventus groaned and blinked open his eyes as the morning light burned into his pupils. He tried to squeeze his eyes back shut but a sharp pain went straight to his head as he did so. He remembered how the mysterious red eyes woman had beat him mercilessly.

He looked over the rest of his bandaged body. His arm was in a sling and both his legs were wrapped up in gauze. He looked around the room his was in. He appeared to be in some small church, with crosses and medicine bottles all around.

"Wha-Where the hell am I?" he whispered.

The sound of dripping water caught his attention as he saw the red eyed girl dipping a wash rag in and out of a water bucket.

"H-Hey!" he called to her. He leaned a little too far off the bed and fell off, screaming from the pain.

The silver haired turned to him and glared.

Ventus groaned in pain from the ground looking to her for some help.

A man with a long beard and blue robe walked in. "Fuu…what did you do this time?" he asked.

Fuu frowned at him before throwing the wet rag forcefully on the ground in furiousness then stormed out, tired of being blamed.

The bearded man shook his head. "So sorry about her, she has quite the temper," he chuckled as he helped Ven back on the bed. "I'm father Merlin, leader of the church. How are you feeling, young man?"

"Um…fine, I guess, but where exactly am I?"

"You're in the church of the gypsies, we aid the injured and ill here while God keeps watch over them," he smiled.

"Oh… what happened to me?"

"Well from what I've heard, you grabbed the princess and she beat you senseless."

"I didn't _grab _anyone. I just tried to save-wait, the _**princess?"**_ his eyes widened.

"Yes, Fuu is our gypsy princess. Her mother, the queen, ordered her to help me nurse you back to health as an apology."

"Ah! So the intruder awakens!" The queen laughed as she strode through the church toward Ven.

Ventus' eyes widened in fear of what she would do.

Tifa laughed at his expression. "No worries, hon'. I won't hurt ou. My daughter seems to have taken care of that already."

Ven stayed quiet.

"I am Tifa, Queen of the gypsies," she bowed before him. "And you are?"

"V-Ventus."

"Pleasure. Fuu told me you were awake so I came right away to check on you. Now, you are welcome to stay as long as you like but before I let a newcomer into our camp, I must get to know him so I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Ventus nodded hesitantly.

"Good, so first off, are you from the kingdom of Twilight?"

"Yes, I'm…a knight."

"That explains it. What was your purpose coming here?"

"I…needed to get a ring back that a gypsy man stole from my friend in the village."

"Wait, a gypsy went into the village and then stole someone's ring?"

Ven nodded.

"Who?"

"He…looks an awful lot like me…" Ven looked down at the bedsheets thinking.

Tifa frowned. "Roxas…" she looked back to Ven. "I am so sorry, Ven. We will get your friend's ring back and return it to you."

"You…You will?" Ven asked in surprise.

"Of course! My people are _not _thieves and their sins shall not go unpunished. But before I go looking for him, one last question. Why did you grab my daughter?"

Ven frowned. "Why is everyone saying I _grabbed _her? What does that even mean? I was just trying to save her from being kidnapped by that tall blonde man!" he seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to.

Tifa frowned in confusion before she lightly smiled. That smile became a chuckle which then turned to a loud laughter that seemed to go on for ages.

Ven was beginning to get annoyed and Tifa could tell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ven. It's just…that's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

"Why? He could have raped her!"

Tifa went back to her fit of laughter.

Ven turned to the other side of his bed where father Merlin sat snickering along with her.

Now Ven was extremely annoyed. "**What? What is so funny?" **he yelled making the church go silent once again.

Tifa coughed awkwardly. "Sorry,Ven, but you've completely mistaken what Seifer was trying to do. You see, grabbing is something the gypsy men do at weddings. They run after the women they want and…well, grab them for their own."

"Wait…are you saying I _grabbed _the princess for my own?"

Tifa thought for a moment. "In a way…yes, you did."

Ven looked from the bed sheets to her. "Well…what happens now? Can _ungrab _her?"

"Absolutely not!" Merlin shouted.

"Father Merlin?" Tifa questioned.

"Grabbing is a tradition in our culture. It has been so for centuries! Twilight knight or not, he _must _stick by Fuu's side for seven days."

"What? No! I don't want to be here for seven days with someone who tried to kill me!"

"Ven, calm down. You and Fuu will obviously _never _be a couple, but this could be a great opportunity for her to apologize. Stay with her for seven more days and you will be free to leave."

"You mean I don't have a choice?"

"Need I remind you that _you _crossed our borders."

"But I was just-"

"We'll hold onto your ring for the time being. Now, get comfortable while I get Fuu." She told him as she left the church.

"Oh, I'll go with you," said father Merlin with an anxious smile. "I wouldn't want to miss her reaction to all this," he chuckled as he followed behind her.

Ven stayed with his mouth agape, trying to collect his thoughts before it finally sunk in. _**"What?!"**_

XXXXXX

"_**What?!" **_ Fuu screamed from inside her tent.

"Fuu, stop making a scene," Tifa commanded. "You owe this to him."

"Nothing to owe. Grabbed me," she defended.

"Fuu, this isn't just a tradition," Merlin told her. "This is a part of who we are as gypsies. You owe it to your people to present this as an example."

"Women don't need men."

"No, you're right, but _gypsies _need their traditions," Merlin explained. "And you don't have to do anything romantic with him, just show him the ways of the gypsies just for one week."

Fuu thought for a moment. "…Show him around?"

"Yes, and teach him about who we are," Merlin added.

"And think of it this way, Fuu," Tifa smiled. "You may be able to change his opinion on how the other people of Twilight see us."

Fuu thought again about how this could possibly change how their people live. Not that gypsies would ever really get along with Twilight people, but maybe it could ease the tension a bit.

"Do it," she nodded firmly.

"Excellent!" Tifa clapped her hands together. "You can start today!"

"Today?"

"Yes, he's in the church where you left him. Go see if he needs anything."

Fuu shut her eyes tight and let out a heavy sigh before she continued with this burden.

XXXXX

Ven looked for any escape, but it was so hard to move with the damn bandages around his legs. _'Father was right. Gypsies are monsters!' _he thought angrily as he struggled out of the bed.

Fuu was about to walk into the church before she heard Ven grunting with pain and frustration within it. She watched quietly from the entrance, Ven completely unaware that she was even there.

She watched him lean from the bed posts to the counter where all the medicine was kept. She knew her mother would kill her if she knew she wasn't helping him, but Fuu enjoyed seeing him endure the aftermath of her abuse. _'He deserves this' _she thought wickedly.

Ven finally fell again with a loud _**"Ouch!" **_

Fuu prayed the other gypsies didn't hear him, not wanting people to think she beat him again. She rushed towards him and grabbed onto his arm (much to Ven's surprise) to help him up.

He stared up at her from the floor completely embarrassed. "Thanks…" he felt like it was the right thing to say.

Fuu stayed silent as she helped him back on the bed. He was heavier than she remembered.

Ven stared at her from the bed. He should hate her, he should fight for his freedom, but something in him told him it wasn't right.

Ignoring his lingering gaze, she refused to make eye contact with him, not wanting to go off on him like her mind wanted her to so badly. Instead, she took notice of the bandages soaking with blood. He had somehow cut himself when he fell and now there was a deep gash. Fuu wasn't too surprised, his flesh was already sensitive from all the bruises, so even the smallest scrape could have torn it.

Ven watched Fuu get up to get something from the counter. He watched her every move, intrigued. Fuu could feel his eyes burning into her back, which made her grit her teeth.

When Ven saw her coming back with a bottle and needle, he became defensive. "Just what do you plan to do with that?"

Fuu glanced to his bloody leg. He realized she was going to stitch him up.

"Oh…" he felt bad.

Fuu sat back down and undid his bandages to get a better look. Worse than she thought. She put a towel under his leg to keep the blood from staining the bed sheets, unlikely it would help.

She began pouring small drops of healing medicine from the bottle all the way down his leg.

Ven gasped from the sudden pain. It felt more like lava than medicine.

Fuu rolled her eyes at his reaction continuing with the process. Once she had finished dabbing the drops of the medicine into his wound with a rag, she took out the needle and started with the stitching.

The needle didn't sting as much as the medicine did, as throughout the twenty minutes she took of stitching him, he never took his eyes off her. _'She hasn't said a word to me. Not even a thank you. Or introduced herself. I should be yelling at her but…' _his thoughts came to a halt when he noticed her eyes again. _'Those eyes…'_ He couldn't deny his attraction to her. _'I wonder what she's thinking.'_

Fuu finished stitching him and wrapped new bandages around his legs. She stood and began to walk out of the church. _'What an annoying idiot…' _she seethed within her mind as she left him alone.

Ven was hurt. Not because he couldn't go home, well that was part of it, but more because he knew she hated him. He thought he was doing the right thing last night but he was wrong. Something told him she had a certain right to be angry with him…but why does she hate him?

XXXXXXX

"Namine?" Olette knocked on her friends bedroom doors. "Lady Namine, may I please come in?"

"Yes…" Olette barely heard from the other side.

Once she stepped in, she found Namine balled up in her bed. "Lady Namine, it pains me to see you like this. Vanitas can get you another ring, you know," she sat beside her friend.

Namine sat up wiping the tears from her face. "It's not just about the ring…"

Olette gave her a funny look, urging her to explain.

"Olette," Namine looked deep into her friends green eyes. "Will you keep a secret?"

Olette nodded.

"Last night… before the thief took my ring… I-" she stopped herself. "Well, _he _kissed me!" she whispered loudly.

Olette widened her eyes. "Oh, Namine…" she hugged her friend. "He didn't try to-"

"No," Namine assured her. "No, he didn't try anything too risqué… but he used my emotions to get the ring…"

"Used you emotions?" Olette said confused. "Namine, he can't _use you emotions _unless you had feelings for him."

Namine stared down at the bed sheets in shock. "No…I love…Vanitas," she stammered.

"Yes, and you have a duty as the duke's daughter to follow through with the marriage," Olette urged her. "After all, gypsies are experts at temptation, that's why their little devils."

Namine nodded. "Yes..." she looked back up and put on a brave smile. "You're right, I love vanitas and no one could change that."

"Good, now get dressed and come down for tea," she stood and headed for the door.

"Oh wait!" Namine stopped her after she remembered something. "Did…did Ventus come back last night?"

Olette had a sad look on her face before she shook her head. "No…they never found him. They lost him."

Namine started tearing up again.

"Don't be too discouraged," the lady in waiting told her. "He may be somewhere out there. Just keep the faith."

"You're right. Ven's smart, he'll make it," she assured herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

XXXXXXX

King Cloud sat at his throne with Vanitas in the one behind him.

Captain Leon strode in as Cloud immediately stood from his seat. "Well?"

Leon sighed. "No sign of him, sir."

Cloud frowned and exhaled loudly. "Keep searching."

"Yes, sir," Leon left.

Vanitas glared at Cloud from his throne. He wanted them to give up the search already so the focus could come back on him being crowned. "Your highness, our efforts have been futile."

"Cloud frowned and turn back to him. "It's only been one day, he could still be out there."

"Yes, but, uncle, we both know Ven isn't qualified to take care of himself for too long."

Cloud glared at him but then sighed with frustration, as he left the throne room and went outside.

Vanitas smiled when he left, getting up from his small throne and seating himself comfortably in Cloud's throne as he fantasized about his future as a ruler.

Xxxxxx

**Aaaand done, lol. So here's chapter five! Vanitas, you wicked man. xD Don't worry Fuu will warm up to Ven eventually!**


	6. Bittersweet

Roxas sat in his tent thinking about everything that happened the night before while he smoked Tabaco from a small, clay pipe he had made. He was beginning to feel a little tired, even though it was the middle of the day. Roxas didn't really like to do much but sit in his tent and think. No one really ever really cared enough to get to know him except Axel and Xion. He remembered their childhood days together when Axel would always find a way to convince him and Xion to sneak into the village and steal some of Scrooge McDuck's famous sea salt ice cream bars. There were a few times when they felt brave enough to actually climb to the top of Twilights clock tower and watch the sunset. He recalled how Axel would sometimes mimic the people of Twilight from above, giving them snobby voices and prissy attitudes.

Roxas missed those days, but it wasn't the same now that he and Xion had been a couple and broken up. It was too awkward, so now it's just him and Axel. He wished Xion would just accept the fact he just wanted be friends and not always have her trying to seduce him.

"Roxas?" he heard the queen call from outside.

He quickly hid the pipe under a pillow before she pulled the tent curtains back to enter. She sniffed the air a bit. "Smoking again, Roxas?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Me? No, must have been Sora…" he said with his eyes have lidded.

"Sora lives in Kairi's tent now, Roxas. Remember?"

He coughed. "Maybe he came in here to do it so she wouldn't know." 

"Sora doesn't smoke, but the whole camp knows you and Axel do, now hand over the pipe," she stuck her hand out.

The male gypsy sighed as he pulled the pipe out from under his pillows and gave it to Tifa.

"Thank you, you know smoking isn't permitted in my camp."

"Yeah, yeah…" he said tiredly as he got up to stretch. "Well, I'm just gonna go meet Axel down by the river to get some water."

"Not so fast, Roxas." The queen pressed her palm on his chest to stop him. He looked up to meet her stern, red eyes. "I heard from a reliable source you went into the village last night and stole a ring."

"Reliable source?" he frowned. "You mean that knight? He's a heartless villager who tried to kidnap Fuu! You actually believe him?"

"He wasn't trying to kidnap her. We cleared that matter up already, but what I do know is that you used to sneak into the village constantly with Axel and Xion so I know you know your way around."

"So? I don't do that anymore…" he shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Tifa glanced down at his shiny, black shoes. "Where'd you find the time to make those?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Kairi made them for me…"

"Yeah, right. I saw Kairi's crafting skills last on her dress, there's no way she could have made those. Don't lie to your queen, Roxas," she glared at him.

Roxas gave a light smile. Tifa was a master at intimidating people with her red eyes, especially when she was angry. But, the gypsy people knew Queen Tifa would never hurt a fly. True, she was strong, and could take down anyone in the camp, and to those who didn't know her, she was absolutely intimidating. But she was like a mother to every gypsy in the camp and not many feared her (except the little ones, but they'll grow up and know what the rest know soon). "I'd never lie to _you, _your highness," he chuckled.

Tifa grabbed him and put him into the sleeper-hold to show her dominance. He only laughed louder. "Where's the ring, Roxas?" she demanded.

Roxas easily found his way out of her grasp, still laughing. Tifa frowned knowing he was becoming stronger than her. "I gave it to Sora. Waka lost the real engagement rings before the wedding yesterday so I went out and got one for Kairi. No big deal…"

"No, Roxas. It is a _**very **_big deal. Now I have to ask Kairi to give up her dream ring to Ventus."

He whipped his head back to his queen and glared at the idea. "That heartless knight?!"

"He's harmless, Roxas."

"Yes! Only because he's been torn to shreds by Fuu! Once he's healthy again he'll send all of Twight to our camp to burn it down!"

"I'll hear no such talk, Roxas. We agreed long ago that no one is to cross either sides border."

"You actually think they meant that?"

"Yes I do. And as punishment for your crimes, _you _will be the one to get the ring back from Kairi."

His eyes widened. "Oh, no… please, Tifa. I'm not so good with tears…"

"This was your doing, Roxas. Go clean up your mess and give the ring immediately back to me when you're done." She began to walk out of the tent before she turned back to him with a sad look on her face. "I know you thought you were doing the right thing, Roxas. But so did Ventus. Now you both have to suffer the consequences."

"What's his punishment?" he asked skeptically.

She laughed. "He has to spend seven days with Fuu."

He smiled. "Yikes…"

"Indeed," she giggled as she left Roxas alone in his tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ventus lie in his bed, wishing he could get up and move around, but he knew his body was still too weak. _'I wish I could see that girl again… What was her name? Fuu?' _His thoughts trailed back to her beautiful, red eyes. He wanted her to finally speak to him. SO he could know what her voice sounded like. Minus the screaming…

Suddenly Fuu walked in from the back entrance of the church. He wanted to say something but was at a loss for words. "H-hello…" he finally got out.

Fuu stood over his bed, looking over him to make sure he didn't need his bandages changed. She ignored his greeting.

He swallowed trying to work up to courage to say something else. His heart was beating fast just knowing that her eyes were looking over his wounded body.

When Fuu noticed his breathing becoming heavier, she became concerned. "Alright?" she asked.

"W-what?" he was in shock.

Fuu rolled her eyes. He was fine, he was just being stupid again. She wondered if all Twilight people were like this.

Ven was working all the strength in his body to talk, but nothing came out. He was so nervous he was starting to sweat.

Fuu, noticed him perspiring and hesitantly place a hand to his forehead to check for a fever.

Ven gasped at the first touch. Her hand was cold, but so soft.

His skin was very hot. Perhaps he was sick. Fuu didn't know what to think though when he let out a soft moan. She immediately retracted her hand.

His eyes were half lidded now and seemed very tired.

The princess couldn't help but noticed how his eyes sparkled but the sunlight. She felt the blood rushing to her face. She didn't know why, but for a split second, she could have swore her heart stopped. She stayed for a few more minutes as he began to fall asleep before her. Part of her wanted to stay and make sure he was still okay. But she figured it'd be best to go and check on the rest of the camp while she had him out of her hair for a while.

She gave one final look to him before she left the church with her hand over her heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**OW! Be careful, old man! That's my fighting arm!" **_Siefer screamed Merlin while he stitched him up inside his tent.

"Oh, hush, Siefer. It only hurts for a while," he frowned as he struggled to keep the wounded gypsy's arm still. "Quit moving!"

"Quit sticking me!"

He huffed impatiently. "Fine! You don't want to be healed? That's just fine with me!"

"Me, too!" he told him as he got up from his bed and wrapped wiped the blood off his arm. "This'll be better in a matter of days anyway. It's just a scratch."

Merlin stood. "Siefer, if you don't let me close that gash right now, it could get infected!"

He shrugged. "So I'll stay away from dirt and water for a while. I'll be fine."

The leader of the church huffed again. "Good luck with that in the middle of the forest! I'm leaving!"

"Oh, wait, old man-"

"My name is Merlin! And that's Father Merlin to you!"

"Whatever. Where's my girl?" he smiled wickedly.

He gave a loud laugh. "You mean Fuu? She's probably with the knight who attacked you."

He scowled at him. "Why the hell would she be with him?"

"Because, the queen ordered her to help me nurse him back to health for the next seven days."

"_**What?! Seven days! I was supposed to have her for seven days! I grabbed her!"**_

"Technically, the knight grabbed her from you. So, she is his."

Siefer was furious. He had planned so hard to grab Fuu last night but now they give her to a Twilight _knight?_

He grit his teeth and grabbed the struggle bat he and his friend Rai use in the gypsy annual struggle battle and stormed out of the tent.

"S-Seifer? Just _what _are you planning to do with that?" Merlin tried to run after him but couldn't keep up. "Oh, dear… I know that look. I must alert the queen!" he turned and headed towards Tifa's tent as fast as he could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Namine sat at the end of the large dining table from Vanitas as they ate their dinner silence. Usually Ventus would be with them cracking jokes and goofing around, but since he was gone, the atmosphere felt especially melancholy.

"Where's the king?" She asked Vanitas.

He cut his meat with frustration as he mumbled something Namine couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

He pounded the table with his fist, startling her. "**He's not coming to dinner! He's out looking for Ventus!"**

"O-Oh…" she smoothed out her dress nervously. "Well, don't you think you should be out helping him?"

He stuck the giant steak knife into the table angrily. "No. He can handle himself." He told her. "Now eat your dinner."

"H-How could you eat while your cousin is missing?!"

Her threw his plate into the wall and tossed his chair across the room. Namine couldn't move from how scared she was. He pulled the knife from the table and stormed towards her. She put her hands up in self defense before he pulled them down and held her down to her chair one hand the knife in his other. "Listen, you…" he seethed. "You are _**my **_fiancé! Not that weaklings. You will be wed to _**me**_ and not ever speak of that sniveling cousin of mine again. Is that clear?" he told her through gritted teeth.

Her eyes began watering. "P-Please, Vanitas… I j-just want-"

"_**You want?! YOU want?! What about what I want?!" **_he took the knife and stabbed it through the chair right next to her head, causing her to scream. _**"It's always been about Ventus since he went missing! I will be king soon and you will be my wife! You will do as I say! Is that clear?!" **_he repeated.

"Y-Yes… Vanitas… I'm s-s-sorry…" she said through sobs.

He looked down from her face to her hand. "Where is your ring?" he whispered.

"I…. It was s-stolen… by a gypsy last night…"

He squeezed his eyes shut in anger and threw her from her chair to the ground. She stayed there even after he left sobbing into the cold floor. What kind of monster had she given herself to?

'_Ventus…I need you…'_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Poor, Namine. No worries though! Roxas will show up again eventually! Seems like Fuu is starting to have a little crush on Ventus! Haha! Or at least she thinks he's handsome… Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	7. An Ignited Flame

"Sora! Look!" Kairi pointed to Seifer charging through the camp with a crazed look in his eyes. "Oh, he's headed towards the church!"

Seifer entered the church to see the knight on the bed. Ven saw the bat in his hands. "H-Hey!" Seifer started to walk closer and closer. "S-Stay away from me!"

Sora and Kairi ran into the church after him. Sora stuck his arm aside to keep Kairi from going any further. "Seifer! You better drop that bat before things get ugly!"

Seifer turned around and chuckled darkly. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Don't. Test. Me," he warned.

Kairi poked her head meekly over Sora's shoulder. "Y-You better not hurt him, Seifer! Fuu will kill you!"

He folded his arms "Why would she kill me? If anything she'd thank me. One less knight to worry about."

"Seifer, stop!"

Sora and Kairi stood aside to let the queen through.

"Queen Tifa!" Seifer knelt before her majesty.

"Cut the formalities, Seifer!" she ordered. "Just what were you planning to do with that bat?"

Seifer stood with the bat. "I was just…"

"He was trying to hurt Ventus!" Kairi spoke up.

Tifa glared at him. "Is this true, Seifer?"

"No, of course not! I only brought the struggle bat to…" he thought for a long while before he finally came up with the perfect excuse. He turned back to Ventus and pointed the bat at his head, surprising everyone. "I challenge you, knight, to the annual gypsy struggle battle!"

Everyone gasped while Ven still sat confused. "W-What?"

"Seifer…" Tifa put her hand to her heart. "He's a not a gypsy! He can't join the battle!"

"Why not? Fuu still gets him for seven days! And you can't turn down a battle. You know that."

Tifa sighed. "Very well then, Seifer… What are your terms?"

He smiled. "Whoever wins, gets Fuu."

Tifa shook her head. "Fuu won't like this…not at all… But if those are the challengers terms, it will be done. I must tell Fuu." She strode out of the church with much more stress than before.

Sora looked back to Seifer. "This is totally unfair, Seifer! He's too weak to fight!"

"No he's not! My arm is just a bad as his injuries!"

Ventus was so confused at this point. "Hey! I what's going on? Who am I fighting?"

Seifer continued to smile wickedly as he approached the very edge of Ventus' bed. "You're up against me tomorrow, knight. I am very anxious to see how you Twilight knights fight, so this will be very fun for me."

"I'm not fighting anyone!" he protested.

"You have to!" Kairi yelled. "No one can ever turn down a struggle battle challenge. It must be done!"

"I'm not a gypsy! I refuse!"

"What's the matter, knight? Scared I'll get your girl?" the challenger teased.

Ventus was furious! He didn't think he'd ever been so angry. All he wanted to do was slap that cocky grin right off his face. He reminded him so much of Vanitas. Always rubbing the women he cared for in his face.

The knight swung his legs from his bed and limped over to Seifer as best as he could. Their faces were now inches apart. "I accept your challenge."

"Good," he chuckled. "Cause you don't really have a choice either way, you Twilight snob. And judging by your injuries from just a small princess like Fuu, this will be my shortest battle."

"Yes, and judging by that gash in your arm, this Twilight snob seems to have a pretty good chance at winning as well," Ventus retorted. "You should probably get that sewn up by tomorrow."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do," he pushed him back, "knight."

Ventus backed up but he didn't seem hurt.

"Knock it off, Seifer! Save it for the battle!" Sora ordered.

"Fine," he picked up the struggle bat. "Let's start now." He held the bat to strike. Ventus held his ground.

Before anyone else could intervene, Seifer was suddenly kicked to the ground.

Ventus looked to see Fuu standing over a fallen Seifer with evil eyes.

"Damn you, Fuu!" Seifer rubbed his injured arm. "It's bleeding again!"

Fuu bent down slowly to Seifer's face and practically hypnotized him with her blood red eyes. Seifer was definitely scared now. Fuu was no Tifa, when she's angry enough, she will kill you…slowly.

"Get…Out." She demanded silently. It was no more than a whisper but it was enough to send chills down everyone in the church's spines.

Seifer quickly got up and backed up out of the church slowly, "You better be ready tomorrow, knight! I'm going to kill you!" he promised.

Ventus just glared back, unbeknownst to everyone how frightened he really was.

Right after Seifer finally left Ventus turned to Fuu as she approached him. "Thank you, I-"

Fuu slammed her fist hard into the side of his head knocking him back on his bed. As he lie there in utter pain Fuu gave him the same eyes she had given Seifer. "No sleep tonight." She told him. "Train."

Before anyone could say anything Fuu grabbed his arms and nearly dragged him outside.

Sora and Kairi didn't know what to say after everything that had happened.

"Sora…" Kairi shook. "I don't want Ventus to get hurt. The queen says he's innocent," her eyes watered.

Sora wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tight. "He can't lose, Kairi. Fuu won't let him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas slowly entered Sora and Kairi's tent. He was definitely not good with tears. He hoped she wouldn't cry. When he stepped inside, no one was there. They must have gone somewhere else. He smiled, happy he wouldn't have to do it now, but just as he walked out, he saw Sora and Kairi standing right in front of him.

"Roxas!" Kairi squealed before she held him tightly.

Roxas patted her back nervously. "Hi, Kairi…"

"I never got to thank you for getting my ring! How on earth did you find something so perfect?"

"Uh…"

Sora folded his arms. "Yeah, Roxas. How did you find something that makes my wife so happy?" he knew Roxas had stolen it and Sora was more than furious at him for giving his wife a stolen ring.

Roxas swallowed. This was probably the worst day of his life. "I borrowed it."

Kairi looked at him quizzically. "Borrowed it?"

He coughed nervously. "Yeah, from a really nice girl. She gave it to me. I told her my brother was getting married and my sister in law had to have the perfect ring," he smiled valiantly at his lie.

"Oh, that was so nice of her! Who is she so I can thank her?" she beamed.

"Oh, she was a villager."

Kairi's smile fell flat. "A villager?"

"Yeah, but I've known her for a while. We met back when me and Axel used to sneak into the village." He was a very convincing liar.

Kairi smiled again but this time rather slyly. "Is she pretty?"

He frowned before the blood rushed to his face. "No, she's just another Twilight snob."

"Then why would you keep going back to see her?"

"I use her to get me things that I need. Nothing more."

"Well, I want to meet this girl. What's her name?"

Roxas thought long and hard about the beautiful stranger that he had kissed so passionately. "I don't know…" this was first time since last night he had really thought about that girl. She was so beautiful. He felt his eyes glaze over from the memory of her soft lips upon his.

Kairi's giggle snapped him out of it. "Well, next time you see her, tell her I said thank you. And I want a name, too." She went inside the tent.

Sora approached his brother. "Very convincing, Roxas."

He shrugged. "There was nothing to convince."

"Fine, whatever. But if Kairi has to give her perfect ring back because you did something stupid, I'll do to you what Fuu did to Ven."

Roxas smiled. "I'd like to see you try…" he told him. He shoved him away with his shoulder and strode out of the camp.

The thief knew there was only one thing to do for Kairi to keep her ring.

Steal another.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fuu continued to drag Ventus deeper and deeper into the forest. The knight struggled as he tried to dodge the tree branches and ignore the stickers digging deeper into his feet while a princess held tightly onto his arm. "Hey, can you slow down a little?"

"Shut up."

"Hey! I've been through hell! The least you could do is tell me where we're going!" he shot back with just as much venom.

Fuu turned around swiftly and pushed him down.

Ven quickly prepared himself for more pain. Until his body hit water. He submerged deep into a lake he hadn't even noticed was there. He instantly found his way back to the surface, coughing out the water he had inhaled.

He rubbed his eyes and saw Fuu standing at the top of the small hill she had pushed him off. She looked down at him, but this time he wasn't so much afraid, but intrigued. She was so beautiful. Her big, red eyes and her curvy body.

As he gazed up at her she turned and left him in the water.

"H-Hey! Wait!" he began swimming for shore.

All at once, Fuu sprinted from the hill and dived gracefully into the water. Ven watched her body soar beneath the setting sun's light and couldn't help but stare.

Once Fuu was out of sight Ven waited for her to resurface. At least a minute had gone by and no sign of her.

He then felt something pull him down into the water. He opened his eyes to see Fuu face to face with him. She grabbed his arms and dragged him under. He needed air, but Fuu held him down. Was she trying to kill him? He knew she hated him but surely not enough to kill him!

He wasn't going to let it end this way though. He kicked her in the gut, forcing her to release him. He swam back up to the surface and gasped violently. Fuu came back to the top. She attempted to hit him but he dodged her fist. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

No answer, did he really expect one? When she tried to hit him again, he took her fist in his hand, surprising her. Before she could do anything else, Ven pushed her head under the water and held her down. He felt her nails dig into his stomach under water, drawing blood. He ignored it and continued to keep her down.

Fuu took out the dagger she always kept in her belt and sliced the side of his stomach open. He let her go and held his wound. He was in utter pain. Fuu swam back to the shore with Ven close behind her. The both crawled out of the water and onto the sand. They lied there on their backs breathing heavily.

"What….what the hell… was that?" Ven asked between breaths.

"Training," Fuu gasped out.

He turned his head towards hers. "How the hell is trying to kill me considered training?" he asked.

"Worse tomorrow," she told him. She took notice of his wound and saw the blood seeping from it. She stood up as best she could with Ven still lying before her. "Wait here."

She left him and went deep into the woods.

Ven lie there breathless and speechless. Surely that was not training. Cutting his stomach open when he already had enough wounds before was certainly not going to help him win tomorrow. He hated her. More than anything. She was cruel and evil and vile. Just like his father said.

About twenty minutes went by before the princess finally came back. He heard her approaching him. Ven quickly stood up as best he could. "Stay away from me!" he screeched. He noticed a small bottle in her hand filled with a green liquid with small, glowing leaves swirling around within it. "I don't know what that is but if you come any closer I'll kill you!" he warned.

"Shut up." She told him, he was overreacting again. She hated him when he was like this. "Heal you." She told him.

"I don't believe you!"

She rolled her eyes and turned back around. Ven watched her every move. She grabbed two sticks, rubbed them together, until a fire blazed from them. She let the fire grow bigger with more and more wood. Fuu took the green bottle and poured it into the fire, causing a green glow to surround it.

Was this magic? Ventus had never seen anything like it! The gypsy began whispering words in a foreign language he had never heard before. The green glow began to move from the fire like smoke, only it was all coming right towards Ven. The mysterious light surrounded him and found its way into the gash. He felt it spread through his body, his entire image was surrounded by a halo of green light. He felt himself growing stronger. He looked all over his body to see all the wounds from before were gone.

Not before long, the green light around him disappeared, leaving his body looking like new. No bruises, no cuts…nothing!

"W-What was that!" he asked.

"Healing potion." Fuu told him as she sat down by the fire (which also no longer had a green image to it).

Ventus walked over and sat down on the other side. "Why didn't you just do that before?"

"Didn't deserve it." She spat out as she poked the firewood with a stick.

"And this time I did?" he was so confused by this girls methods.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Good training."

"How the hell was that training?" he asked.

"Good fight."

He was so frustrated. "You're so difficult…" he growled.

She looked into his eyes. "Likewise."

"How am I difficult? All I ever tried to do was help you! You've done nothing for me but torture me and treat me like dirt!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "My father was right! All you gypsies are monsters! Every single one of you! You have no heart! You're all evil!" he could feel his face getting redder and redder with anger.

Fuu rolled her eyes. She didn't take any of what he said to heart. She knew he was just a stupid Twilight knight, brainwashed like all the others. She stood up and put out the fire. She began walking out of the forest and back to camp, Ven followed behind her.

Once they reached the camp grounds, Fuu turned to him and told him to go to sleep and walked into the camp while Ven made his way to the small church at the very end of the field. He crawled into the bed and thought about everything that had happened today.

He was fully recovered from his wounds but now his heart was filled with anger and hatred. He wanted to escape but he knew he would just get killed. He hated the gypsies and everyone else. No one cared about him. Not his father, his cousin, Namine… he was alone and he was just now starting to realize it. But instead of feeling sad, he made a promise to himself:

'Once I get out of here, I'm going to send all the knights to burn down the whole camp.'

XXXXXXXXXX

**So…I know things seem a bit confusing now because Ven isn't really himself anymore. But no worries! Everything will work out for the best! Next chapter I'll write about Roxas and namine agin(; See ya!**


	8. The Prince and the Imposter

Namine worked in the garden to calm her nerves from Vanitas' rage. She picked the weeds out one bby one until she found and old dead rose beneath the others. She recognized it as the one Ventus held in his hand just the day before he went missing.

Missing. Namine almost laughed. It was no question to anyone anymore that Ven was dead. The worst part? He would be forgotten soon. He had never done anything memorable to anyone. Except Namine. He gave Namine hope, courage, love… He would talk to her like no ever did. She wasn't afraid to be herself with him because he truly was family.

Namine clutched the rose to her chest as let the tear fall into the soil.

Roxas looked down on the princess from the roof of the castle tower. He rolled his eyes when he saw her crying. _'Poor little rich girl, in deed…Crying over a dead flower…"_

Ignoring the girl, he took out his knife and cut one of the vines from the wall. He lunged off the roof with vine in hand and swung to the nearest balcony. He recognized it as hers.

He went sorting through all of her jewelry to find another perfect ring for Kairi. This time, he wouldn't let Tifa know that it was stolen.

He soon heard heels approaching the room, thinking quick he jumped to climb the incredibly large bed post and reach the top to hide his body above the canopy, which was at least twice the size of his hemic back at the camp.

And, just as expected, the same Twilight snob entered the room, still wiping the tears from her eyes. Still having the dead rose, she put it by her windowsill sadly. Perhaps it had more meaning then Roxas gave her credit for.

His attention was soon caught by the girl pulling the straps of her dirty gardening dress down. The slim gown fell to the floor, leaving her in only a white corset, which she soon began untying as well…

Roxas' eyes had completely glazed over, drool threatened to trickle from his bottom lip as she was at her last knot on the corset, just seconds away from revealing the rest of her perfect body…

He hadn't even noticed the knife sticking out from his belt was cutting into the canopy. It wasn't long before it gave out and let him fall on the bed, feathers flew in the air once he landed.

Namine gasped. Her face was more than red, her blue eyes seemed to take up half her face before she let out a loud, piercing scream. Roxas jumped and wrapped his arms tightly around her to keep her from running. He covered her mouth, she bit his hand. His reflexes caused him to pull away while she fell to the ground. Roxas grabbed hold of the one ribbon that was keeping her corset intact, treating it like a leash. "Help!" Namine cried again. "Please! Help!"

It wasn't long before the guards stormed through the doors with their swords ready. The guards had more than a comical expression. They didn't whether to be shocked that Ventus was back, or that the princess was half-naked on the floor sobbing.

"Ventus…?" one of the guards looked as if he were a ghost.

"No!" Namine stood from the ground and ran behind her saviors, clutching her untied corset as tight as she could to her body. "He's the man that stole my ring! Please! Get him out!"

Roxas stood and brushed himself off regally. "Yes, I have returned. Namine was frightened when she saw me and that's why she screamed."

"No!" Namine yelled. "He's lying! That is not Ven!"

The guard Namine hid behind was at a tight position as he rubbed the back of his neck to make a decision. "I… I'll have to notify the king."

"Of course," Roxas agreed.

"Alright then… Let's go, Ventus… and Namine, you should lie down and rest for a while," the guard informed.

"Yes, _Namine,_" Roxas let her name roll off his tongue as he got used to the idea of saying it a thousand times a day. "You seem ill," he winked before he closed the door to meet his 'father'.

Namine sobbed into her pillow.

'_I know who Ventus is! I would recognize Ventus in a heartbeat! That can't be him!'_

"Welcome, gypsies! To this year's struggle battle!" Queen Tifa announced before a series of cheers erupted from the field they were standing around. "I want a nice, clean match!"

Ventus looked up when he heard a tall man with fire red hair scoff. "What?" he asked.

"There's no such thing as a _nice, clean _struggle match…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

"First up! Sora and Rai!"

Sora was completely under this guy's shadow. He had no chance of winning against that giant. Though he looked very determined.

"Go!"

Rai raised his bat in to air to strike Sora but ended up hitting the grass instead. Sora was like a bolt of lightning as he flashed around Rai, hitting him hard with the hard. Rai couldn't seem to get ahold of his opponent as Sora zoomed in every direction at once until the match was finally over. Rai's eyes rolled to the back of his head just before he fell to the ground unconscious. A bunch of gypsies from the crowd pulled him out of the field by his humongous arms. Kairi ran up to her husband to kiss him in congratulations.

Ventus gulped at the beaten Rai, knowing that was soon to be him.

"Alright! Alright! Good match!" Tifa tried to calm the crowd down. "Now, Seifer and Ventus will duel!"

Screams erupted even louder than before as this was surely the match they had all been waiting for.

Seifer stepped into the field with his bat above his head proudly as the crowd cheered.

"Ready?" the man beside Ven asked.

"Not really…" he felt a bead of sweat roll from his forehead.

"Too bad," the man pushed Ventus onto the field where he fell right before Seifer's feet. He quickly stood and brushed the grass off himself.

"Hey, kid!" the man called as he tossed him a bat which Ventus barely caught.

"Ready to die?" Seifer grinned.

Ven said nothing and held his determined gaze onto Seifer's menacing blue eyes in attempt to psych him out, or at least show that he wasn't scared. Neither seemed convincing, though.

"Ready… Go!" Tifa shouted.

Ven was knocked straight across the field in one swing from Seifer. He stood back up and charged for Seifer but soon ended up with the same punishment. No matter how many times Ventus tried, Seifer always got the better of him.

"Give up, _knight_?" Seifer yelled.

Ven stayed on the grass ready to call it quits. He didn't even want to be here, why should he have to fight for something he didn't even want?

But wait. _Did _he want Fuu? He looked all around the field in search of the beautiful gypsy princess, but never found her.

The crowd began counting down from 5, waiting to see if Ventus had truly given up. He noticed Seifer already celebrating with his back turned to Ven. The Twilight knight took this opportunity to stand up and jam his bat into the small of Seifer's back. Seifer screeched as he arched his body in pain, causing him to drop his bat. While doing so, Ven swung his bat into Seifer's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Seifer's wide eyes poured into the knight before him until Ventus took one last swing to his face, leaving his sleeping body to fall to the grass.

Ven was breathing hard until he noticed complete silence from the field. He looked all around him to see all the gypsies in awe of his performance.

It wasn't until Sora started cheering the silence melted into screams of victory for Ventus. Before Ven knew it, he was being picked up by the crowd and carried off the field. He couldn't help but smile.

But far off in the distance, one person wasn't in such good spirits. The princess sat atop one of the large pine trees where she watched the struggle battles.

She bit her lip once she saw that Ventus had won his seven days with her. She hated that she was a trophy but she couldn't help smiling at the promise of being with Ven. It was a small smile, barely enough for anyone to notice, but it was big enough to fill Fuu's heart with warmth.

She jumped down from the tree and held her flushing cheeks.

The princess wasn't going to attend the celebration however. She refused to be seen as a prize to anyone. She ventured off behind the trees to gather supplies for the camp.

Ven watched her disappear into the forest again. She must really be dreading these next seven days. He would have been too, had it not been for all the people treating him respect. Something he had never got before. He may have been prince back in the kingdom but without the power a royal should have, he was nothing more than a guest in his own home.

That being so, however, he still would rather be back with Namine than anyone else. No one could ever take her place in his heart. She was the only one for him. And he needed to get back as soon as possible.

King Cloud sat at his desk in a thoughtful position. Roxas and the two guards had stood before the king.

"You said, the gypsies never harmed you?" he finally asked.

"No, sir, I was perfectly comfortable out there," Roxas told him before he turned to the two guards. "Hey, why don't you guys go on break. Protection isn't really needed anymore, right?"

The guards looked at one another in shock. Though Ventus was a very kind prince, he never acted so casual around his father. They stared at the king for approval.

Cloud bit his lip before he nodded.

The doors closed leaving the two in silence.

Moments passed before Roxas finally broke the tension. "Well, I guess I'll just go see what Nemine's up to…"

"Ventus, wait," Cloud stood from his desk and approached the imposter. He stood before him in s frustrated position. "Did you… Did you hear anything while you were in the camp?"

Roxas raised his brow. "No, why?"

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose and went back around his desk. "Nothing… Never mind… Glad you're back."

Roxas frowned as he closed the doors behind him. Why was the king trying to pry information about the gypsies? So he could plan an attack? The gypsy man knew he would have to keep his guard up here.

* * *

><p><strong>More VenFuu in the next chapter! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	9. Starting Over

Ventus awoke the next day in the church. He felt a little sore from the battle but at the same time, victorious. He stretched and opened his eyes first slowly, then abruptly a he saw a figure standing above him. He shot up to see a girl with almost all the same features as his beloved Namine except for the candy-apple red hair.

She held a tray of muffins in her hands. "Good morning," she smiled.

"G-Good morning…"

"I baked you some breakfast. You're gonna need to get your strength up for the coming week ahead," she gave him the tray.

He laughed as he set it down in his lap. "Only four more days left… I think I can handle it."

"Four? Did no one tell you?"

"What?"

"The seven days has started over for you since the struggle battle."

He frowned. "I'm stuck here for another seven days?"

"Don't think of it as being _stuck,_ it's an opportunity to spend time with a princess!"

"I already have a princess back home waiting for me!"

"Oh? What's her name?"

He hesitated before he answered. Should he really go around telling everyone she was his? "Namine…" He decided the gypsy people don't matter.

As Kairi's hands flew up to her lips to seal her gasp, the tray lost its balance and fell off the bed. Tears filled the young girl's eyes and she reached over to the knight's hand in urgency. "You know my sister?!"

He pulled his hand back gently from hers. "Wait…_you're _Kairi?"

"She told you about me?!" she beamed through the tears running down her cheeks.

"Well, yeah… She talks about you all the time. She really misses you."

"I miss her, too! I miss her more than anything! How is she? Is she okay? Is she with child? Are you two married?" The questions continued to pour out of the newly wed's lips frantically as Ven contemplated which one to start with.

A shadow stretched from the doorframe of the church that lead back to Fuu.

The two stared at the princess, surprised she would even show up, let alone this early.

Kairi stood and ran to her best friend to throw her arms around her. "Oh, Fuu! He knows my sister! He knows my sister!" she cheered.

"Namine…?" Fuu asked.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?"

She ran back to the bed to question him even more. She stopped herself half-way through what must have been the eighth question with a gasp. "Wait! Don't tell me anything yet! I want Sora to hear too! He must know at least some part of my family since I know all of his! And I want us to find out together!" she threw her arms tightly around the knight whom was still bruised from the fighting. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Ventus!" She let go and sprang from the church in glee.

Fuu smiled as she watched her best friend leap across the large field with joy.

Ven's eyes tightened at the new sight. He had never seen her smile before.

She was…beautiful.

Fuu's smile vanished as she looked back to a gawking Ventus. "What?" she spat.

He shook out of his trance. "Uh…nothing…"

Rolling her eyes, Fuu bent down to pick up the fallen muffins.

"Oh, let me help you with that," he offered as he swung his legs from the bed. He bent down to the young princess' height and put the little crumbs he found into his free hand.

Fuu said nothing and reached for the tray unbeknownst that the victor was going for the same motive. Their hands grazed each other causing them both to gasp from the touch. Fuu remembered checking his fever yesterday morning. They were both blushing a fantastic red.

They heard a cough from the entrance. It was Kairi with Sora.

Bringing herself back to reality, Fuu quickly finished picking up the ruined breakfast. Ventus watched her stand before he followed.

"Ven! This is Sora! I don't know if you've met but-"

"Kairi…" Sora stopped her babbling. "Let's wait until later tonight."

"What?" she asked Sora began urging her out of the church. "But I wanted to hear about him sister…" she pouted as she watched the church disappear behind them.

"We will, but let's try to give them a little _privacy._"

Kairi blushed and smiled suddenly knowing what he meant.

"Besides," he scooped her up in his arms bridal style, loving her cute yelp. "I could use a little time with my wife anyway…"

* * *

><p>Roxas walked down the halls of his current home chewing a green apple casually. He tossed it in the air every now and then for entertainment as he took in his over-decorated new residence. Gold columns, black candelabras lining down the walls… Too much for someone like him. But he could get used to it.<p>

He stopped when he heard singing coming from a set of door he had crossed. He opened them just a crack to find a patio balcony where the princess sat on a little red wooden stool and painted something on a canvas that was faced away from the gypsy's view.

She half hummed, half sang the lyrics to a familiar song Roxas had heard before.

"_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath,_

_Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart…_

_Beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…"_

Her voice was like an angel's as it pitched softly from her delicate lips.

Roxas sighed lovingly at the hums emerging from her throat. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing; she didn't even hear him close the door behind him.

"_One step closer~"_

Namine didn't finish that lyric though. She stopped midway through when she heard a male voice join in. She cautiously peeked behind her canvas to see the gypsy.

Roxas smiled before he continued.

"_I have died everyday-"_

A jar of red paint met with Roxas' head as he fell backwards over the balcony and landed two stories below with a loud grunt.

He groaned as he felt the thorns from the bush he was in stab into his back. He opened his eyes to see the girl standing over the balcony staring down at the pathetic man.

"Leave me alone!" she ordered before she ran back into the castle.

Roxas closed his eyes again in annoyance. He felt a shadow blanket over his already clouded vision and opened his eyes to find a familiar face standing above him. "Sora…?"

Vanitas glared at his thought-to-be cousin.

Roxas soon noticed the piercing yellow eyes and black hair differing from his brothers. He quickly stood up and brushed the foliage off himself. He laughed and slapped his hand on the strangers shoulder friendly. "Girls, man..."

The prince raised a brow.

Roxas laughed again. "No worries, though. I'll get her."

"Will you now?" he questioned.

"Yeah," he swung the rest of his arm around the formal-looking man's shoulders in a side hug and gazed up and the balcony. "She sure is a tough one though."

"I should say so…" Vanitas just kept staring at Roxas who continued to stare at the balcony.

"Know anything about her?" he asked.

"Very much," he told him.

"Yeah?" Roxas faced him. "She seeing anyone?"

"Yes," Vanitas grabbed Roxas' arm from his shoulder and twisted it before putting him the sleeper-hold. "Me," he seethed.

"Ya don't say…" Roxas choked from under his hold.

Vanitas bent down to the stranger's ear. "I don't know who you are, but I _know _you're not Ventus." He shoved the gypsy to the ground.

Roxas breathed in and out evenly and he rubbed his neck. Vanitas kicked him back down on his back and pressed his boot up against the gypsy's chest.

"Who are you?" he commanded the truth.

"Look, man, I _really _don't think you want to get into this sort of thing with me…" he told his potential murderer casually.

"Oh really?" Vanitas pressed harder over his heart. "And why is that, imposter?"

Roxas grunted from the heightened torture before he answered. "Because," he grabbed Vanitas' calf and threw him off. Switching places, Vanitas landed on the gypsy starting point while Roxas stood above him. But showing mercy, he didn't step on him like he did. "I'm a lot better at this than you."

Vanitas growled and stood, pulling out his sword. He immediately lunged towards Roxas but missed when the gypsy man's fast reflexes had him doing a somersault in the air and over his attacker. Now behind him, Roxas took the opportunity to push on a particular spot on the man's body, causing him to pass out. Vanitas landed on the grass in a heavy sleep, sword still in his hand.

"_**Ven!"**_

Roxas turned to see an older man with long brown hair and a suit of armor charging toward him. "Can I help you?" he asked smugly.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me like that, Ventus! I am your captain! You should have come straight to me when you returned! I'm putting you on probation!" he yelled inches from the boy's face.

"Uh huh…" Roxas flicked some spit off his cheek, courteous of the man in front of him. "Well, how about this idea instead?" he gripped the armor around the man's neck and pulled him forward. _**"I QUIT!" **_

The knight's eyes widened as Roxas shoved him back and walked away. He lightly kicked Vanitas' sleeping body as he passed him. "Go get a bucket of water for this guy, will ya?" he told him before he walked inside.

Captain Leon continued to stand there in complete shock from the prince's newfound bravery. "What… What the hell happened to him?" he asked, feeling King Cloud's presence behind him. He became silent when he saw the distraught expression upon the king. "Cloud?"

"He knows about his mother…" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Fuu sat at one of the many benches in the church reading. She pretended not to notice the googly-eyed boy staring at her intensely. Fuu just had to be with him from sunrise to nightfall for seven days, she didn't have to talk to him.<p>

Finally deciding to take his eyes off the princess, he looked around the same old church nervously. His gaze stopped at one of the many windows in the church to see Kairi and Sora. Sora pointed to Fuu and mouthed 'Go!' to Ven.

He shrugged as if to tell them he didn't know what to do.

'Talk to her!' Kairi mouthed back.

Having no other choice, Ven decided to just let his lips work for him and hope for the best. "Did you know some flowers can grow underwater?" he instantly regretted his choice of words. He looked over to Sora and Kairi. Kairi held up a piece of parchment with written ink that read "TALK ABOUT HER!"

He looked back. "Girls are a lot prettier when they read."

Nothing.

He tugged on the collar of his shirt and continued with more urges from the couple outside. "What are you reading?"

"_Black Roses," _she surprisingly answered.

"Oh? What's that about?"

"War."

He looked to Kairi and Sora that assured him he was doing fine and to continue.

"H-Have you read it before?"

"Yes."

He thought hard about his next question. "How many chapters are there?"

Sora rolled his eyes and wrote something else on the parchment before holding it up. "STOP TALKING ABOUT THE BOOK!"

'I need help!' Ventus mouthed back to them.

Sora thought for a moment before he had an idea. Going around to the half open window right beside Ven's bed, he reached through quietly to give Ven a wildflower.

Ven took the flower and hesitantly got up from the bed and made his way over to the princess. He stood over her ignorant form. He looked to Kairi at the other window.

'Sit down!'

He did as he was told. Fuu still not looking up from her book. Sora made a gesture of giving the flower to her.

Ven turned his head nervously to the princess and quickly placed the flower in her lap. He cringed in fear of being struck again. Not feeling a fist against his body yet, he opened his eye just a little then completely when the princess picked up the flower.

She stared over the white petals, in confusion. Turning to the knight sitting beside her, she waited for him to say something.

He coughed. "I… uh… I heard girls like flowers…" he stammered.

Fuu raised a brow.

"S-So I…got you a flower…" he explained embarrassingly.

"My flower…" she said under her breath.

"Yeah, it's for you," he told her.

"No," she looked back at him. "I plant outside."

He looked to Sora who was being bonked on the head by his wife for picking from the Fuu's garden.

Fuu still didn't notice them as she continued to stare at the flower.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Fine," she assured. "Lots more," she held the flower to her chest. "Thanks."

He didn't even need to force the smile on his face. "You're welcome."

After another long moment of silence the princess was the one to speak up again. "Like…gardening?"

"Not really," he blurted out. He yelled at himself in his head for not just taking the damn bait. "B-But I've never really planted before so…" he tried to save himself.

Fuu held back her smile with all her might. "Want to?"

"Yes!" he answered quickly before he let himself say anything else stupid.

Fuu let her smile out as she stood and left the church. Ven looked to Kairi who was telling him to follow her.

He ran from his seat and to the girl kneeling over a small garden of flowers just beside the church. He had never noticed it before. The flowers were very colorful and healthy, like the ones in the courtyard back home. But somehow, these were different.

He knelt down beside her and watched her pull a seed from her pocket. "Dig," she told him.

Following orders frantically he dug his hand into the soil and pulled a handful back up.

Fuu shook her head and frowned. "Too deep."

She scooped some of the soil from his large hands and put it back it the hole. He watched her hold the seed to her lips and kiss it. She blushed when she realized she had just done this in front of Ven.

He smiled. "My maid kisses the seeds before she plants them, too!" he told her honestly. "She says it helps them grow with love."

Letting another moment of silence pass, Fuu put the seed in his hand. She looked at the ground to hide her red face aimlessly. "Now you…"

He smiled again before he kissed it and dropped it into the spot they had dug for it. Fuu buried it in the soil.

"You think that'll be grown before the seven days end?" he asked her.

She blushed and stood. "Water," she headed into the woods to get water for their seed from the lake. Ven looked over to the far side of the meadow to see a whole bucket of water already there. He smiled at her motive and immediately followed.

Sora and Kairi watched the two disappear into the woods proudly before giving each other a high five.

* * *

><p>At the lake, Ven noticed Fuu searching for something. "What are you looking for?"<p>

She flushed again. "Forgot bucket…"

"Oh…I could go back and get it for you?" he offered.

She shook her head and sat down in the sand. She took off her sandals and let the water skim over her feet on the shore.

Ven sat beside her.

"Um…" he felt like he should say something. Fuu stared at him patiently yet anxiously. "I heard...you like…" he had no idea what to say as he struggled to find the words.

Fuu sighed and frowned at his stupidity. It was all an act though. She thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Ven huffed and threw his head down into his knees. "Look, I'm… I'm not very good at this sort of thing…"

"What thing?" Fuu raised a brow.

"You know…dates?" He couldn't help the child-like "Ow!" that escaped from his lips when he felt the princess punch his shoulder.

"Not date!" she told him.

He rubbed his shoulder. "Why must you always be so violent?"

"Only way."

"Have you ever just tried _talking _to someone?"

"I talk," she defended herself.

"Alright then," he smiled as he turned his body completely towards her and pressed his back against a boulder. Fuu stared at him like he had two heads. "Let's talk: What's your favorite color?"

"You first," Fuu told him after seconds of silence ticked by.

"I like red," he answered confidently. "What about you?"

"I like…blue."

"Why?"

"Water," she hugged her knees tightly.

His eyes widened. "Do you think there's mermaids in there?" He had discovered magic in thee woods, he wouldn't be too surprised if mermaids were real.

With Fuu staring at him like he belonged in a carnival, Ven's face went red.

He looked away with shame before he heard a small laugh. He looked up. She had her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back the laughs. She couldn't and eventually let her glee chime through the forest. Music to Ven's ears.

He smiled. "You laugh?"

Fuu stopped and frowned again obviously insulted.

He thought fast. "I mean! I-I've just never heard you laugh before and I thought it was cute," he admitted.

Fuu's eyes widened like an innocent child's. "Cute…?"

"No! Not cute! I mean yes, cute but I'm not saying _you're _cute! Not that you're not attractive. In fact, I think you're beautiful! Wait no! I mean you're beautiful in a way that's-beautiful but I don't mean I want to-"

The princess finally placed her finger over his lips to stop the annoyance.

Ventus sank under her gentle touch. He loved the feel of her skin on his lips. "Sorry…" he let out slowly.

"Fine," Fuu took her finger back. "Thanks…I think..." She turned back to the lake. She got annoyed when Ventus wouldn't stop staring at her like a dog at its master. "What?" she spat.

He blinked a few times before answering. "Are you a witch?"

She glared at him.

"It's just…the magic…"

"Just magic."

He didn't really want to get into that right now. "Well, that's not just-"

Thunder clapped through the forest before releasing buckets of rain. Fuu immediately stood and began running back to camp, Ven following.

They ran into the church sopping wet, leaving puddles on the wooden floor. Fuu looked to Ven as he scratched the back of his dripping head.

"Well," he chuckled nervously. "I guess we didn't need to water the seed after all…" He mentally hit himself for stating the obvious.

Fuu looked out the door and sighed like she didn't even hear him. Without another word, she ran outside the church and back to camp, leaving Ventus alone once again.

Their day together was over and she probably didn't want to be with him for a moment longer. He couldn't blame her. He acted like a complete idiot the entire day. He crawled into his bed and covered up, completely ignoring the flood his soaking body was causing on the sheets.

* * *

><p>Fuu kept running in the rain until she was back in the middle of the camp. She clutched her knees to catch her breath, barely noticing the heavy rain drenching her. She looked back at the church and put her hand to her heart again. It was the same feeling she had when she checked his temperature yesterday but somehow stronger.<p>

* * *

><p>After Ventus was done beating himself up, he remembered all the beautiful parts of the day. Planting the seed…going to the lake…talking… He couldn't help but smile into his pillow. <em>'Maybe she does like me after all…' <em>he thought gleefully.

* * *

><p>Fuu frowned before she whipped her hand away from her beating heart. Her last thought before entering tent was of the knight in the church.<p>

'_Stupid...'_

**That's all for now, guys(: Hope you liked! R&R please?**


End file.
